Infelicity
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: Sequel to the "Back to Action! Or, Back to Mess?". Trent's life isn't happy after he commits the worst mistake of his life because he was selfish and didn't value the love of his life.


**P.S¹: I don't have any rights to the characters, I like to write and just had this scenario in my mind.  
>P.S²: This is a sequel of the story "Back to Action Or, Back to Mess!?", It can be read as a single story, however. If you want to read the story that gave rise to this, you can find it in my profile. Happy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>December 31, 2010 – 11:58 p.m.<p>

The apartment was austere, almost naked, equipped only with the most relevant equipments and furniture: as the owner. He was little like the shadow of what used to be before a decision that shook the whole structure of his life. He found a little late that a relationship doesn't survive when love is given unilaterally.

But it's hard to love when you don't know how.

Trent Fernandez-Mercer was abandoned by his mother when he was a baby and lived most of his childhood overlooked at different orphanages. He never made a lot of friendships with children with whom lived and was devoted to drawing; skill that has never been very encouraged by his 11th birthday. At that age, he was adopted by a rich scientist who wanted to have a family after the untimely death of his wife. Trent studied in the best schools and can develop their artistic skills, and he did it hard, but the presence and fatherly love always lacked. Anton Mercer traveled too much to teach, excavations, research and any other situation that appeared, and the pre-teen was created well by educators and family employees, but still no love.

After a few years, Anton decided to settle in a new location: Reefside; and Trent were finally live with the daily presence of the father in the family home. But the man became very cold and strange.

Trent decided to be independent and, against his father's desire, got a job on its own merits and helped the Power Rangers to save the earth and defeat Mesogog, villain who had seized temporarily Anton's mind and body during an archaeological excavation. He learned to respect others and discovered that the universe didn't turn around him, but this aspect of self- knowledge lasted only as long as the team existed.

It was during this period, too, he decided he wanted to pursue the career as a visual artist and began preparing to attend a good college. And he found in Kira the love that was missing in his life. Besides beautiful, she was sweet, smart and determined; and wasn't afraid to cross him, as almost everyone around him. But the changes and adaptations that different life goals, that they had, been too much for Trent.

He went to college in Los Angeles while she went to New York to start his promising singing career. He could easily have it followed. He had been accepted into a college of arts in the Big Apple as good as the he attended and there was still more work field into the profession whom he has chosen. But he almost never had given. And thought he shouldn't give in this time.

The relationship lasted, at a distance, for almost two years. During this period there were several fights and crises. Was always Kira who yielded and raised the white flag of peace; he was never going to see the ever better performances recognized that her band was doing, and she always forgave him for it, despite never understand what really went on in his head. But one day she found out.

Into a heated telephone conversation, Trent said he didn't believe in her talent and not considered important cross the country to go to a concert. Kira definitely was upset and after the great success he had on the concert in a matter, and a new contract with a major record label, she finally understood that he would never believe and respect the relationship as she did.

Trent wasn't loyal to long-distance relationship they had as Kira was and wrapped with several women during the period. But none of these involvements had any chance of lasting: much of the women with whom he had slept were interest in status and money he could bring; he knew it and cut any contact quickly. He, for a long time, secretly believed that when Kira realized that her career was a failure, will running back into his arms. He didn't suspect for a moment he was wrong.

Trent was still very used to getting everything he wanted with little effort and didn't even try to apologize to Kira. Ethan was very close to her and was very upset with the artist's actions. Despite all live in different corners of the country, until that moment, they tried to keep the ties that was created when they was in a same team. Ethan was at MIT, seeking a degree in Technology and stopped contact Trent via email and social networks as soon as he knew of the relationship of your friends over.

Conner and Trent had a friendship start difficult and marked by much rivalry, but they had learned to respect the spaces and personality characteristics of each one. Conner was very close to the former couple and chose not to say anything to any of them, just offer the support they could amidst the college classes and soccer training. With much effort he had obtained a scholarship for a degree in sports and joins a professional sports team that liked at the same University.

Tommy also chose not to say anything when he heard about the end of the relationship. He knew very well about painful relationships ends to know the opinion of others wasn't welcome at these times; and the only person who could make Trent understand your own mistakes was himself. Hayley saw Kira the daughter she still had and cut ties with Trent after a long fight with him, but Hayley could not focus so much on distilling her hatred for him, since she lived the demons of what came to be a painful end of marriage with Tommy. They kept in touch only when it came to some technology that they had created or patented. This was a matter larger than personal feelings.

But the change in Trent's life had a head when everyone returned home at the same time for a meeting in 2007. Ethan and he managed to reach a consensus on not talk about things that could destroy all of their friendships. They would never close and sincere like before but it was a good start. Kira was returning from a mission that met five former Rangers and they decided to surprise her with a surprise breakfast in the late morning.

Trent, after many conversations with Conner, decided that it was the right time to tell Kira he still loved her and that had changed with the pain of losing the only person who did things really worthwhile in his life. And he hoped she felt the same.

But the sad reality hit when he found her in bed with another man, a former Ranger and friend Tommy. A man with a confidence and serenity that maybe he would never have. A leader as determined as the other two Tommy's friends that he had met that day, Jason and Rocky.

And then, came the painful conversation with Kira. The moment she told him that attitudes did she get away from him at a point of no return. Of course he had repented of not having tried to remedy the situation immediately. Of course he regretted not going after her. Of course he regretted not believed her. But pride wouldn't let him see the mistakes he was making. Pride destroyed part of the dreams he didn't even know he had. And they definitely included Kira in his life forever.

From the moment he realized he lost the love of his life, Trent didn't feel more at home anywhere he went. Tommy, whenever he could, went to Los Angeles to spend some time with him. Jason did it too. The first Red Ranger was protective of all who came after him, but he could not help much, since he had never had a similar heartbreak and was an Adam's close friend.

The Trent pain was even more pronounced when Kira moved to Los Angeles and also her music started playing quite everywhere. Wherever he went he heard her voice and found her a few times. They avoided, since Trent couldn't accept that she didn't love him more and didn't want to maintain a friendship with her.

Conner's birthday, a few months later, was the crucial moment for the affirmation of the scars that he probably always will have in your soul. His friend had invited to party the original Rangers, in addition to your friends. Trent spent most of the time away from everything that was going on at the party, despite participate in some conversations groups. The love he saw in Trini and Jason's eyes was the same as he wanted to give and receive Kira, and he gave himself up to the comfort of alcohol when he realized that Kira offered the same love to another man: Adam. A self-confident man, strong and secure in a way that he doubted that one day could be. Trent realized that Adam took care and revered the woman he loved in a special way; it was as if he had taking care of something very precious as life itself. And then, he realized an outstanding volume in the belly of the woman he still loved.

That was it. She was expecting a child. He was isolated at the bar and tried to drown part of their pain with alcohol. Tommy approached him and offered the support we can give at the time. Jason was also there for him, even though it is obvious that he was prepared for the chaos control that might be necessary.

When he finished his Bachelor of Arts, a few months later, Trent went to Italy to continue his studies and stay closer to the more classic styles of art that he loved. He never spoke to anyone, but it was plain that the greatest motivation he had to move to another country was the flight of the proximity to Kira. They never exchanged a word, but he couldn't escape to know about her, either by attending the same local or common friends.

He wasn't happy. The job and success with the paintings weren't enough to heal the wounds in his soul. Despite the parties, beautiful women and the best wines, which he enjoyed and were part of his routine, Trent never stopped want to roll with Kira family he always dreamed to have.

Was already January 01, 2011. Trent was lying alone in his bed. He had no plans or dreams for the year that was starting. He realized that perhaps never find utopian happiness he sought as a child, after all, have a adoptive father doesn't mean having a close family; have money doesn't mean having happiness; and pursue happiness egoistically is the most effective way to get away from true happiness.


End file.
